ISECRETARY
by crybaby452
Summary: Icarly is doing a show on there movie watching...but Freddie is holding out on some of his fav..why you ask...just cause...but what happens when sam finds the movies that hes been holding out on?


It all started with a movie list…

Disclaimer: I don't own ICARLY…If I did it would be on HBO and this stuff would happen…and often! Laters and Enjoy =-P

AN: Well I just started writing and this came out please don't read this if you don't like weird crazy sexed up fiction…lmao…its not for kids…and I hope you enjoy read and review and I'll post more soon hopefully.

We have been friends forever, so why now did I suddenly find Sam attractive. I mean I have always had a thing for Carly. But Carly has kind of lost my interest in that way. And now I find myself more and more attracted to Sam. Why, I don't really get it though. She constantly tortures me but that just makes me hotter. Do I like being tortured? Or is it the fact that after she does something mean to me I keep thinking that one day I'll get her back and she will become my personal sex slave. In my dreams that's what happens anyways.

We were setting down to think of new segments for Icarly when I said, "Hey how about a seg on our fav. Movies. How about we make a list of the movies we own and put it on the show and on the website."

"I like that idea Freddie."

"I don't Fredward, I don't even own that many movies…but if shay wants the list I'll bring it in tomorrow."

"Cool and then we can cross reference to see if any fans or we like the same type of movies with our viewers."

"Cool sounds good Freddie, how about we go get some grub." Said Carly.

"Yeah mama is hungry, I want some bacon!" I just gave my crooked smile cause I sure would give Sam a lot of bacon…wow when did I get so damn perverted?

Later on that day~

I already gave everyone my dvd list and surprisingly Sam had wanted to borrow some so I just told her to take whatever and bring them back without fat cake all over them. I didn't even blink an eye when she left for my apartment. But then I remembered that I left out a few movies on purpose cause our viewers were still a little young. AHHHAHH…I ran across the hall into my apartment and into my room and there was Sam laying on my bed reading the back of Secretary. Oh Shit! I went to grab it from her and she turned her back to me. "So Fredward you've been holding out on Mama. Speaking of Mama's wouldn't yours be kind of put off to find this in your room."

"She thinks it's a movie about how to become a secretary."

Sam giggled and said, "I actually enjoyed this movie…but still have yet to try out any of the fun little ideas." I got a sudden urge to spank her on her ass since it was sticking out at me.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah, might come as a shock but sometimes a woman likes to be taken over." My cock twitched. Sam the rolled all the way over to where she was lying flat on her stomach on my bed feet crossed. She stretched grabbed my pillow and pulled it close to her and moaned. I just stood there like an idiot…or a creep.

"Are you just waiting for a man to take control over you, is that why you're so hostel?"

She shrugged turned her face away from mine and said, "maybe, seems to me like the only guy who doesn't let me pull one over him all the time is you." I smiled to myself and then I don't know what it was but I spoke in a hushed deep voice and said, "Bend over puckett."

She turned towards me and said, "What?"

I didn't wait I grabbed her by the back of her thighs and pulled them over the edge of the bed towards me. She didn't say anything. I raised my hand and all that was heard throughout the apartment was a distinctive slap on a very curvy delicious ass. Now I waited for her any sign of her striking. I was half expecting to be kicked in the balls or worse even. But nothing came then Sam shocked us both and rose up on her knees and brushed her ass against my cock. If he wasn't at full flag he sure as hell was now. I didn't really know what I was doing so I just winged it. I squeezed on cheek really hard and let out another loud slap to the other. I then heard Sam moan loudly and flex her cheeks in my hand. I let go of her cheek and brought it around to squeeze her hip and thrust her back against me. I leaned down where my straining erection would be right at her pussy walls through her jeans and she grunted and said, "You better spank me harder Benson, or the tables will be turned in a minute."

I leaned my full body over her and said very slowly and lightly in her ear, "Try and see what happens Puckett. You've been a very bad girl and you need to be shown what that will get you nice and slow…you love the torture don't you."

She didn't answer so my hand shot up into her hair and yanked her head back a little and I whispered again, "Don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah what princess?"

"I like it." I lightly bit her ear as I thrusted myself against her once more and said, "Oh I know how much you like it." I cannot believe I'm getting away with this right now. I sucked on her neck right below her ear and heard her moan softly so I bit down and she moaned and arched her back. God this felt so great. I leaned back up and slapped her again and she jetted forward and groaned loudly. Just then I heard the front door open and my mom yell out, "Freddie I brought us some takeout." I leaned over again and whispered, "We will finish this another time princess." I kissed her cheek and stood up straightening myself. I grabbed the movie and walked out of the room. Sam followed me and my mom said, "Hello Sam, what are you doing over here?"

Before Sam could say something I said, "Oh we were looking for that movie on Secretaries…Sam's thinking about becoming one."

"Yeah thanks Nub. Later." Sam grabbed the movie from my hand and walked out of the apartment. Moments later my phone vibrated from my pocket and I read it, "Will be thinking of you while I watch it." I smiled and then it hit me, did I really wanna start a game with Samantha Puckett? Oh. Hell. Yes.


End file.
